This invention relates to insecticides, but more particularly, it relates to a combination of insecticides which is effective in controlling the growth of various lepidopterous larvae on various crops and in controlling the damage from such larvae.
In the control of various lepidopterous larvae, there have been provided several insecticides, which have at least in part been effective in the control of the growth thereof. Under normal conditions, or under ideal environmental conditions, larvae feed and grow rapidly within a short period of time. Thus, economic crops or ornamental plants left untreated are fully available for the various forms of insect larvae to consume and damage.
Many chemical insecticides which are useful in controlling insects on economic crops do not control well the insect larvae belonging to the order Lepidoptera. Some offer minimal control or control of only early or later growth stages (instars) of the said larvae. Further, during the course of use, said larvae may become resistant to minimal levels of insecticide. In both instances, larger quantities may be used without added benefit, but with added cost and environmental contamination.
Attempts have been made and some practices adopted to develop and use separate applications of insecticides to provide broader control of injurious and economically important lepidopterous larvae and other insects. In some combinations, the beneficial effects of such insecticides has been partial and unspecific. Again, large quantities of chemical insecticide combinations may be necessary, adding to cost and environmental problems.
Therefore, it is the primary purpose of the present invention to provide an effective and yet practical insecticide combination which can control not only the first but also later instars (growth stages) of various lepidopterous larvae that feed on various vegetable crops, field crops, deciduous fruits and nut crops, shade and forest trees and ornamental flowers, shrubs and the like.